Life without them
by PriestessxHanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome is a happy married couple with a sweet daughter Shiori. But what happens TO Inuyasha when Kagome leaves with Shiori to see her mother? Is he happy or... One-shot!


**Without Them...**

 **A/N: Yo! PriestessxHanyou again! I am back with a one-shot! It can be boring but it seems a little romantic to me. As well the friends who want to read my story 'Arranged or Love Marriage', sorry I am very late. I'll tell you the reasons in its next chapter which will be posted till 17 sep. Sorry but I have homework, parental pressure, exams, competitions. But it won't disappoint to you because it'll be very long and accept this one-shot as an apology.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own the Inuyasha charecters or anything mentioned in this except the story.**

It was Thursday when Kagome said to me,

"Inuyasha, I am going to visit mom okay?" She was not requesting but telling me.

"Huh? Okay then, but take that person withyou too." I said to her without taking my eyes off the tv , showing that I doesn't mind it and pointing to my daughter Shiori who was busy making mess.

"Ofcourse! She wants to see grandma as well, right Shiori?" Kagome asked.

"I want to mommy, but we can't just leave daddy here can we?" Shiori asked while twitching her half demon ears. I realised that this is a grat chance to be alone, but if Shiori stays that'd be trouble.

"N-No! I mean Shiori, it's been a while since you visited Grandma, so you should go, I'd be fine here." But she still didn't looked satisfied, her chocalate eyes were showing that.

"Okay, then If you go I'll let you touch... my ears."

"OH REALLY! Then I'd go for sure! Mommy I am coming too!" She squealed.

"Y-yeah." 'What a weird deal to be alone.' Kagome thought while smiling creepily.

"Mommy! I am packing my bag, okay?" Shiori said and ran to her room.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Kagome asked while putting her shoulder on his head.

"Ofcourse! Don't worry." He said while keeping a hand on her shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek and said,

"I am going to clean the mess she's making now." And leaved to another room.

And then the next day arrived. A call came to him in the afternoon by Kagome that they had leaved the house and all other instructions like where is the eating stuff, sending clothes to dry clean, not messing up the house which is one of the quality(?) Shiori got from him, etc. After 3 hours, Kagome reported him that they have reached there. He emotionlessly said, "Enjoy."

When he came home, everything was quiet. He took off his socks and threw them on the sofa. He played loud rock music. He was On top of the world! He jumped on the sofa, untied his tie and started the tv. Yes, Inuyasha wasn't sad or feeling bad that Kagome and Shiori went out for a knowing he pressed 416 numbers on the remote. It showed channel Animax.

'Huh! Shiori's habit.' He searched all channels and started to look one movie. This was normal. Whenever you're alone and free, there is not a single good, watchable movie broadcasted on the tv, but he still didn't mind it, because he is handling the remote without a person who always says, 'Daddy, please give me remote, my favourite show is going on.' on every hour.

When he felt hungry, he went to the kitchen and boiled the cup of ramen and stomped on the sofa again. On 10 o'clock, Kagome called him again.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Hmph.." He replied.

"What?"

"I said yes!" He was too busy watching tv.

"So what did you eat?" She asked and there was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Inuyasha?"

"..." 'Man, I don't even know what is it in the dinner.'

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"K- Kagome, I -khrrrrrrr-I can't-khrrrrrrrrr- talk to you now-khrrrrrrrrr- let's talk after you come right? Bye!" He made ome sound from his mouth and then turned off his cell.

"Huh? I know you are eating... ramen?" She was going to scold him but she was surprised to see that he turned off the phone. 'I'll take a look at him later.' She thought to herself and said,

"Shiori, come down! We are going to a zoo tommorow!"

"Is grandma gonna come too?" A little but cheerful voice asked while coming down the stairs.

"Of course!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"I am saved, hooh." He sighed in relief and continued watching tv. He stared at the clock. 'It's 1 already. I should yaaaaaaaaaaah go to sleep.' He thought while yawning. He went into the bedroom and was surprised to see that the other two people were not there. So he jumped on the bed and thought of a scene when he was 6 years old...

"Inuyasha, why don't you want to marry?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't want thoo!" He said in interarculate voice.

"Are there any reasons?" Izayoi asked while putting him on her lap.

"Yesh!"

"What are they?"

"Acthually, thele ij (is) only one leason fol that."

"So what is it?" Izayoi was curious.

"It'sh that... if you don't mally..."

"Hmm?"

"You can..."

"Yes?

"Get up..."

"Huh?"

"Flom the bed flom both sidesh!" ...

'Mom threw me out of the house after listening to that. But it is true.' He thought grumpily and then took a comic book hidden in the bach shelf and started reading it.

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"aaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shouted and jumped from the bed. The comic book he was reading fell from his chest.

"It's just the alarm clock. But why Kagome didn't woke... oh yeah. So, from today MY INDEPENDANCE WEEK STAAAAAAAARTS!" He brushed, bathed, ate breakfast I mean ramen and went to work. He got a call from Kagome asking about breakfast and stuff, but before she could ask anything of earlier day's dinner he cut the phone and called Miroku.

"Whoa! Has the sun rise from west? The Inuyasha is calling me on his own! Do you have a fever or Kagome has leaved you?" Miroku asked teasingly.

"Yes that's right." Inuyasha replied.

"..."

"Um... Miroku?"

"You- wha- Kagome leaved you?-"

"Wha-" Inuyasha was puzzled as well Miroku.

"I knew that such a caring-"

"Miroku-"

"Patient woman would never-"

"Hey she-"

"Live with a grumpy and arrogant person like you!"

"Hey I am not-"

"And have you thought about Shio-"

"You pervvvvvvert! Will you stop! Kagome and Shiori are at Kagome's Mom's house!"

"Huh. Inuyasha, why do you always misunderstood?"

"You are the one who missunderstood!'

"Okay, so what?

"You wanna come at 8 pm? We can have a little get together."

"Okay and don't worry about Sango. She too, has gone to stay with Kohaku."

"Gotcha!"

"I'll call the other friends."

"Alright!" He went to home and ordered 4 coke, 2 pizzas and 4 chicken crispy plate with rice. On 8:30 Miroku came with Sesshomaru, Koga.

"Are these the 'other' friends?" Inuyasha asked annoyingly.

"I thought it will be more fun with more people." Miroku grumpily said.

"So Kagome's gone out? You know, I still wonder how did she married to you?"

"Yeah, everybody knows that she loved me, but..." Koga said with Sesshomaru.

"You wanna stay here or not?" Inuyasha asked while growling.

"No we want to!" Miroku shouted and turned on the dim lights and played a movie

'Splice'.

"Eeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Koga expressed his annoyance.

"Miroku turn off the tv!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because it's... a really yuck movie!" Inuyasha replied.

"What are you, a kid?" Miroku said.

"You know Miroku, you are the only mere human here, others are demons so we won't hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh- okay." Miroku gulped and turned off the tv. Inuyasha stood and said,

"Anybody wants anything else?"

"No." Three of them replied and nodded to Inuyasha's next statement,

"So, I suggest we should sleep." Inuyasha turned off the lights. Koga slept on the floor as well Inuyasha and Miroku except Sesshomaru who made a call to Rin and the slept on the couch. On next, saturday afternoon, they went to watch a movie, then lunch, then to a video games store and at 9 everybody returned to their house. Inuyasha opened the door and came inside. There was a slightly musty scent in the air. He tried to take a scent of Sakura fowers mixed with vanilla but it was completely lost. He went to the bed room and slept. On sunday, he woke up at 3 in the afternoon. He turned on the tv and started to eat the ordered food. After then he took a short nap till 7 and then went out. He roamed into a park. There he saw many couples with their children. It was weekend. He sighed and then called Kagome.

"Um... Inuyasha I'll call you later. It's too much fun here. Bye!" 'Seems like we've switched roles. They must be having fun.' He came at house, did office work till 12 and then slept. He was missing the person who always sleeps beside him and another one who always slept on his stomach. He missed their warmth, their giggling, smile, everything. And a slow but cold breeze came and made him to sleep.

On next day the alarm rang. He got ready and leaved for work. He tried to think more about the work. He even stayed there late doing work because nobody was waiting for him at home. He ate dinner at he cantin and slept right after he came home. It was tuesday now. Same daily routine, except Shiori called him once. She talked for a short time which made Inuyasha more unhappy, still at least she called. On wednesday, when he came home he called Kagome.

"Whaen are you going to come home?!" He shouted.

"Maybe I'll stay for 1 more week." Kagome said while giggling.

"Don't joke around."

"Missing us already?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes!" He accepted. There was silence on the other side. 'He must be really bored otherwise he wold never accept such embarrasing thing.' Kagome thought and said,

"We will come tommorow, good night Inuyasha. Sweet dreams." Kagome sweetly replied.

"Yeah, same to you. Bye."

"Hmm." A ray of hope shone inside him. He slept eagerly waiting for tommorow. He took the day off on the next day. 'They're gonna come on 7 pm. Maybe I should clean up.' So he sent the clothes for dry cleaning, washed the plates, cleared the floor and put everything on a place even though it was not right one. He spread air freshner and waited from them.

Every minute was feeling like an hour. At last, he heard the car. He almost ran outside the house. When he saw both of them, awwww he just couldn't tell how he missed their smiles, their scent, Kagome's warm prescence, a load which was on him every night and always trying to rub his ear! Shiori jumped on Inuyasha and rubbed his ear.

"We made a deal daddy!" She squealed happily.

"Yes, we did." He too smiled and said. He hold her up in her arms and took one of the bag out of the car. Kagome took one bag and entered in the house. Right when they entered, Shiori told Inuyasha to put her down and said,

"Mommy, I am going to play, okay?" Kagome smiled for response but Shiori didn't even waited for it, she knew her Mommy would not insist on that. Inuyasha noticed that, as Kagome entered into the house, she was eyeing every corner. 'Of course, nothing is at it's place.' She made bun of her hair and started cleaning the mess which was left and couldn't be seen by Inuyasha. To change the subject, Inuyahsha said,

"You look pretty in that dress." Kagome looked up and said,

"Don't even think that it'll work on me."

"Yeah, yeah." He said in an annoying tone to the person he really missed.

"When you aren't at home

Everything is alone..." He said.

"Did you made that up?" Kagome asked surprisingly.

"Um... yeah." He said while blushing.

"Maybe I should go every week to hear more lines." She thoughtfully replied and smiled and he returned it. 'It has eneded. My Independance week, though I am not gonna miss it' he thought and returned to his daily life. With Kagome, Shiori...

What could have he done Without Them?

 **A/N: How is it? Review me, and one important thing. Don't ever care when I haveposted this chapter, 1 month or 1 year ago just always review me. Bye!**


End file.
